


Amid a Crowd of Stars

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen Hook AU one-shot...Old!Hook remembers memories when he was younger with a certain ice queen, Elsa. It's a sad one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amid a Crowd of Stars

Tired, Captain Hook walks on the deck then grasps the railing. The sun sets almost completely; night, the death of day, is closing in. He sighs, brushing his hand through his grey hair. His youth lost the battle against Time, his skin a constellations of wrinkles, eyesight has weaken.

Killian listens to the music of the waves and allows them to let him recall a memory. Years and years earlier, he stood at that exact spot with a blonde beauty, Elsa. Her bare hand rested on his. They looked at each other and smiled, their grips tightened, then watched the sunrise.

Another vision comes to mind. The two of them danced while Smee played a small accordion. Killian spun Elsa; her laughter rang in the air. It's their first kiss together: short, soft, and memorable. The stars were never that bright since then. If he tries hard enough, he can still remember her taste.

Brushing his lips with his fingertips, the old captain walks away from what little sunlight is left and returns to his quarters. The bed squeaks when he lies down, facing the ceiling. This is the same bed where the two lovers had special dances beneath the sheets. Nights were filled with fingers entwining, internal fireworks, and becoming one. Neither one of them could tell where their body ended and the other began.

Killian closes his eyes. Several years ago, when he returned Elsa to her kingdom, she begged to him to come with her; for him to let go of his revenge, to have a future together, a king to share her throne. Being a pirate, his past didn't bother her. She loved him for who he was; that's all that mattered.

The captain loved her _immensely,_ still does. Elsa was his source of happiness, made him feel alive and not existing. Their love was true, beautiful, and full of potential.

Hook's need for revenge, though, still poisoned his heart. He pushed her away, not ready until the life of the Crocodile drained from his eyes.

He sacrificed a future with his queen, and for what? A revenge Killian didn't succeed, never found a way to fulfill his vow. He could've been happy, but he made his choice. He regrets it; forever. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think of her. The long, wasted years paint his face.

The pirate sighs then looks at the empty side of the bed where she used to sleep. He reaches over and grasps the sheets like it's her hand, imagining she's there. Killian remembers the final memory for the night: Elsa and her captain lay in bed together, looking at each other, before drifted into sleep.

Maybe it's true; villains don't get happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I listened to one of my favorite poems, which inspired me to write this one-shot. I'm not sure if this is a spoiler, but my inspiration was "When You are Old" by William Butler Yeats. I'm thinking of writing a part two of this in Elsa's POV.


End file.
